My Heart
by kibagaaralover18
Summary: Sasuke's heart and whats in it. My first oneshot, SasuXhina. If you don't like pairing then don't read. Constructive critism accepted. Please enjoy, not a good summary sorry. Lots of Sasuke OCCness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**This is my 2nd fanfic and its kind of fluffy**

**There's Sasuke OOC**

**This is my first oneshot and first attempt at fluff.**

**My Heart**

I slowly walked up to the only women I have ever loved. I was a little bit nervous and I wasn't sure if I really had the guts to give it to her. I stayed up all night writing the letter and now I was having second thoughts about this. I slowly stuck out the hand that held the folded up piece of paper towards her. She looked up at me, curiosity plain in her enchanting white eyes. We were standing at our favorite meeting spot. It was a nice little grassy clearing surrounded by sakura trees. The cherry blossems swirled around us in a entrancing dance. The sun was slowly setting and the sky was painted a purplish pink color. The overall effect was sensual and romantic. Perfect for what I was about to tell her hoping that she would feel the same way. We've been meeting and training together ever since I came back from the clutches of Orichimaru. She was the only one who accepted me and treated me equally and not as someone unworthy or like the traiter I once was.

"S-Sasuke-kun?W-what is this?" Hinata-chan asked. She had became more comfortable around me ever since we started talking and hanging out so she didn't stutter as much. I peered into her eyes as she took the letter and said,

"Read it."

She looked strangely at me and began to unfold the paper. I slowly turned and sat under a cherry blossem tree and watched her as she read.

_My heart. My sanctuary is my heart._

_"Most people do not believe I have one. Those who do, believe that i'm cold and made of ice. In reality my heart beats. It yearns for love and companionship. It hurts when shattered or broken. Nobody knows this, nobody cared. They only liked me, tolerated me, because of my bloodline and wealth. They do not want me." _

_These were my thoughts when I first came back to Konoha. This is what I first beleived and I was right for the most part. But someone made me change all that. That someone was you. You showed me peace while others wanted war. You cared for me because I am me. You showed no interest in my money and you never took advantage. You make me feel alive. Everything seems right with the world everytime i'm with. When your gone or away on missions I felt as though I was helpless and lost. I feel as if I can't live without you. Sometimes I just want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. I can't, I won't lose you no matter what. I will always be there to protect you. I will always be there to comfort you when your down. I will always catch you when you fall. You are my safe haven. You lightened up my life through all the dark times I went through. I can talk to you and i know you will always be there to listen. You would always try to find ways to show me that I was important, that someone wanted me to be around. Many people think that i'm cold and unapproachable. I was until I met you. You helped me show the world the real me. The Sasuke I should be. I know i'm vurnerable around you and I used to hate the feeling. I even hated you for trying to get close to me, for trying to worm your way into my life, into my heart. I thought that you only wanted to use me. I know now that I was wrong. The closer I got to you I realized that you weren't like the others. I realized you are truly a gentle and caring person and that deceit was something you could never do. You eased my pain and healed my wounds without knowing what you were doing to me. I love making you smile. The first time I saw a smile grace your lips, I understood then that I would do anything just to see you smile at me that way again and again. And you did. It made me happy knowing that you were happy. Hinata your everything to me. The feeling I get in my stomach, the fluttering my heart does when your near, the blushes I have to fight so you won't notice, the need to be with you, to see you day and night. The need to hold you in arms every night and to wake up to your smiling face every morning. All these feelings I feel, are in my heart. Hinata you are my heart. I LOVE YOU._

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

I slowly got up from my sitting postion as Hinata-chan finished reading. I cautiously walked over to her, fearing that she might reject me. I stood in front of her and her head was bowed. I felt my heart race. I just knew she was going to tell me she didn't feel the same way. There was a pang of pain that shot through my heart at the thought of her not wanting me the same way I wanted her. A silent moment passed as I waited for her to respond. With each second that passed i grew more panicy. Now I was sure she was going to reject me.

Slowly Hinata-chan looked up. Here white-lavender eyes connected with my onyx-black ones and I was surprised to see tears in her them. I began to regret giving her the letter. I knew I should have kept my love a secret. I slowly lowered my gaze so she wouldn't see my eyes tear up and my heart shatter into a million pieces. I suddenly felt her soft velvity hands cup my face forcing me to look into her eyes. Hinata-chan slowly lowered her face and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It felt so right to be kissed by such a beautiful angel.

"I love you, too Sasuke-kun." Hinata-chan said gently stroking my cheek to let me know that she meant what she said.

My heart soared and I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I pulled her into a close embrace and kissed her passionately as the sunset finally receded and the stars shone brightly in the midnight-blue sky.

**Sorry i think this story really sucked.**

**I'm not sure I want to post it up.**

**I'll do it anyway.**

**I know there is a lot of Sasuke OOCness.**

Return to Top


End file.
